Le Rouge et le Noir
by Coljayjay
Summary: Ce nouveau numéro va faire sortir John de sa réserve concernant ses sentiments envers Harold.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: On est reparti pour de nouvelles aventures. Cette fois-ci j'arrête les "bêtises" et j'écris quelque chose de moins drôle et moins "chaud". Rassurez-vous c'est pas une fic Kleenex. J'ai promis d'arrêter..._**

 ** _Amusez-vous bien. Merci beaucoup à vous toutes qui me laissaient des commentaires à chaque fois. Je suis fan de vous ;) Bonne lecture._**

 ** _PS: John et Harold ne sont pas ensemble dans celle-ci._**

Finch faisait le tour de son bureau pour afficher la photo de leur nouveau numéro. Cette fois-ci il se trouvait devant un dilemme. John arriva avec les boissons du matin et donna le thé à Harold.

-"Pas de gâteaux ce matin Monsieur Reese?"

John tapota sur le ventre de Finch.

-"Je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une éventuelle brioche à cet endroit là."

Harold écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses oreilles se réchauffer. Il tourna immédiatement le visage.

-"Insinueriez-vous que j'ai pris du poids?"

John se dirigea vers le tableau avec la photo.

-"Vous prenez très vite les mauvaises habitudes Finch."

Harold secoua la tête et soupira. John pointa la photo de l'homme en face de lui.

-"Nouveau numéro?"

L'informaticien s'approcha.

-"Jack Crow, 42 ans, barman."

John fronça les sourcils.

-"C'est tout?"

L'ex-agent repéra très vite l'attitude étrange de son partenaire.

-"Pas de petite copine? Il bosse où? Habite où? D'habitude vous me fournissez plus que ça. C'est à cause des gâteaux? Non, parce que sinon j'y retourne"

-" Très drôle Monsieur Reese."

Finch posa sa main sur sa hanche.

-" Monsieur Crow travaille dans la discothèque "le rouge et le noir" et c'est aussi là qu'il réside"

John sourit immédiatement comprenant le malaise de son ami: Un club gay.

-" Il n'a pas de petit ami attitré, semble en changer assez régulièrement. Ses comptes sont équilibrés, il met de l'argent de côté. Pas de famille apparemment."

L'ex-agent n'avait pas sorti un mot, observant Harold. Ce dernier finit par se retourner et vit que John tentait de ne pas rire.

-"Vous ne dites rien? Et quel est ce sourire?"

L'homme au costume garda le silence.

-" Je vois que la situation vous amuse Monsieur Reese, vous m'en voyez ravi." Il retourna à son ordinateur et tapota frénétiquement avant de reprendre:

-" J'ai tenté de vous faire rentrer comme Barman mais... s'agissant d'un milieu très particulier, ils n'engagent que des personnes qu'ils connaissent. Je crains, Monsieur Reese, que vous ne deviez allez directement dans le club."

-" Ca ne me dérange pas."

-" Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait le cas..."

Finch finit par se tourner de sa manière robotisé pour lancer un regard noir à son associé.

-"Lorsque que vous aurez fini de chercher à me déstabiliser..."

John allait répliquer mais fut couper immédiatement par l'informaticien

-"Oh pas la peine de nier, John, je le vois très bien. Vous prenez un malin plaisir avec cette situation. Maintenant sachez que je suis très ouvert d'esprit... je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche à me justifier finalement..."

John posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harold.

-"Finch, on se détend. Je ne vais pas encore vous demander en mariage."

L'homme aux lunettes roula des yeux. Ces taquineries ne cesseraient jamais.

-"Par contre, désolé d'avoir à vous le dire, mais je ne pourrais pas rentrer seul dans ce genre d'endroit".

Finch tapota immédiatement sur son téléphone, et eut une réponse quasi instantanée

-"Bonjour lieutenant Fusco"

-" Salut tête à lunettes."

John rit.

-" J'ai un service à vous demander"

-"Ah... écoutez, là c'est pas vraiment le bon moment, ma boss veux qu'on s'occupe du dernier homicide et elle a décidé de m'accompagner... je suis désolé, va falloir vous démerder sans moi cette fois-ci."

-"Je vois...merci lieutenant"

Il raccrocha en soupirant. John tapota à nouveau sur son épaule amicalement.

-"On dirait que vous allez devoir m'accompagner"

-" Et bien, sortir ne me fera pas de mal"

Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, mais le numéro était sa priorité. Il se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers son porte manteau, John prêt à sortir aussi.

-" Rendez-vous devant le club à minuit?"

-" J'y serais" lui lança l'informaticien.

-"Oh, et Finch?"

-"Oui?"

-" Il va falloir faire un effort sur la tenue. Vous pouvez oublier le 3 pièces, sinon on ne rentrera jamais. Tenue décontractée, d'accord? N'oubliez pas que nous allons en discothèque et pas à une expo."

Finch attrapa sa veste.

-" Tant que je ne suis pas obligé de porter des talons".

John se mit à rire et fila.

 **Minuit devant la discothèque.**

Reese attendait depuis 5 minutes quand il vit arriver un cabriolet clinquant, toit ouvert: Finch. Le binoclard se gara devant la discothèque, et sortit du véhicule sous le regard des personnes faisant la queue pour rentrer. Il se fit siffler par quelques hommes sur son passage puis arriva à la hauteur de John qui avait revêtu une tenue plus décontractée: jean foncé, polo noir et basket.

-" Et bien Finch, vous avez l'intention d'emballer on dirait."

Il le scruta de haut en bas.

-" Pas mal la tenue"

L'informaticien portait un pantalon de lin blanc, assorti d'une chemise beige. Il dévisagea John de la même manière, le défiant à son tour.

-"Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus."

Ils s'installèrent dans la file d'attente, l'homme devant eux se retourna vers Finch.

-"Hey pas mal la caisse. Vous êtes nouveaux non? Jamais vu ici"

John pris immédiatement les devants, ce qui fit sourire son associé.

-" Mon compagnon et moi ne sommes pas du coin non. Il aime se pavaner avec ses beaux joujoux."

L'homme se mit à rire.

-"Il n'y a pas que la voiture on dirait"

Il fit un clin d'œil à John qui ravala son sourire. La seule personne qui semblait s'amuser maintenant c'était Finch. L'homme de devant finit par se retourner et Harold se pencha pour parler à voix basse à John.

-" Comme ça nous sommes un couple? Jaloux, Monsieur Reese?"

John sourit.

-" Ok, un point partout"

Harold était détendu. Finalement il passerait peut-être une bonne soirée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'il pénètre dans la salle. Une épaisse fumée lui piqua les yeux, les lumières en flash n'arrangèrent rien du tout. Sans parler de la musique. Ils se dirigèrent au bar. L'informaticien cria dans l'oreille de John pour qu'il entende:

-"Ils appellent ça de la musique? C'est une abomination!"

-"Ce n'est pas pire que vos opéras!"

-" Je vais devenir sourd d'ici la fin de la soirée..."

-"Laissez le temps à vos oreilles de s'habituer"

Finch commanda à boire et scruta les alentours. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Pas mal de couples, et beaucoup de gens sur la piste de danse. John enclencha son téléphone et son oreillette.

-" Je vais faire un tour voir si je trouve quelque chose et surtout où est notre numéro. Soyez sage"

Harold ne dit rien. Il observa John partir et se faufiler tel un chat entre les gens. Quelques hommes se retournèrent à son passage. Il devait l'admettre, son partenaire même sans costume, était plutôt du genre séduisant. Il se retourna vers le bar et aperçu leur numéro venant dans sa direction. Il tapota son oreillette.

-" Monsieur Reese, j'ai Monsieur Crow en vue."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le barman s'accouda devant lui pour lui proposer un verre.

-" J'vous offre quoi? Vous êtes nouveau ici non?"

-"Absolument, un whisky je vous prie"

Jack fit un clin d'œil à Harold et partit préparer le verre. Il revient rapidement et déposa sa boisson devant Finch.

-" Celui là, il est pour moi."

-"Merci"

L'informaticien ne sut pas trop quoi dire de plus. C'est là que John intervint:

 _-" Engagez la conversation Finch. On dirait que vous lui plaisez, il vous déshabille du regard"_

Harold faillit recracher sa boisson.

-" Vous êtes seul?" lui demanda le barman.

John lui dit immédiatement dans l'oreillette :

 _-" Dîtes oui. On aura peut être un moyen de visiter son appartement"_

Harold se demanda à cet instant dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer. De tout les hommes qu'il y avait autour du bar, il avait fallut que le barman jette son dévolu sur lui. Lui, celui qui n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec les relations humaines.

-" Oui." Répondit Finch.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'un gars aussi mignon fait seul ici?"

Harold secoua mentalement la tête: quel cliché. John pensa la même chose:

 _-" Pas très original comme approche."_

-" Je viens me changer les idées. Vous travaillez toutes les nuits ici?"

-" Ouais. J'habite ici aussi. Peut-être que je pourrais vous faire visiter si vous avez envie."

 _-" Très direct. Ca ne va pas vous plaire Harold, mais il va falloir lui dire oui."_ Lui souffla John. Finch déglutit et tenta de prendre une attitude flegmatique.

-" Vous êtes direct. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ce soir, mais pourquoi pas faute de mieux."

John se mit à rire et lui dit:

 _-" Vous allez le faire fuir."_

Le barman sourit à son tour et sembla au contraire, apprécier.

-" Vous avez du caractère. Excellent."

Le barman se détourna vers la caisse attrapant une carte et la glissa à Finch.

-" Tenez, c'est mon numéro. Au cas où. Je finis à 3 heures, si vous avez besoin de compagnie"

Finch sirota son verre et inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-" Maintenant excusez-moi, faut qu'je bosse un peu. J'espère qu'on va se revoir"

-" Qui sait" Lui répondit Finch. Puis il descendit de son tabouret, et entendit tout de suite la voix de John.

 _-" Vous allez où?"_

-" A moins, que vous n'ayez envie de venir tenir la porte des toilettes, dans un endroit où je dois aller seul"

-" Soyez prudent, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait vous attraper"

-" Très fin Monsieur Reese."

Finch se dirigea vers les toilettes sans couper la communication. Un reflexe. Il chercha du regard ledit endroit. Il trouva des escaliers et les descendit, trouvant sur la droite un couloir dont il vit sortir quelques hommes. "Surement ici", se dit-il. Il ne comprit pas quand il entra dans une salle sans lumière. Et fut surtout surpris quand il sentit une poigne puissante l'attraper et le tirer vers l'arrière. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais il fut soulagé quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de John.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Dit-il à Harold. L'homme au costume se pencha pour lui parler dans l'oreille tout en le tirant vers les escaliers.

-" Je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie d'aller là, croyez moi."

Finch se retourna pour regarder là où il était allé. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se tourna vers John qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-"Et pourquoi?"

-" Ce ne sont pas les toilettes."

L'informaticien chercha à comprendre où il avait bien pu aller.

-" Vous savez ce que c'est?"

-" Une back room"

Finch tenta de résoudre l'équation. Pièce noire, des hommes qui en sortent, "back room". Soudain il comprit:

-"Oh seigneur!"

-" Les toilettes c'est en haut, près de l'entrée"

L'ex reclus sentit ses joues devenir rouge écarlates, des images très explicites lui traversant l'esprit. John lâcha, à contrecœur, le bras de son partenaire. Il se pencha à nouveau vers l'homme à lunettes, profitant de l'ambiance pour se coller un peu plus contre lui.

-" C'est bon, je peux vous laisser quelques instants sans que vous ne vous mettiez dans une situation...embarrassante? Jack prend une pause à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette, je vais essayer de l'approcher."

-" Euh...oui, oui évidement. Je vais essayer de ne pas allez...n'importe où."

John glissa sa main dans le creux des reins d'Harold et lui murmura

-" Ne vous faites pas trop draguer pendant que je suis loin"

Le binoclard ne répondit pas à la taquinerie. Il finit enfin par trouver les toilettes et put vider sa vessie. En sortant un homme l'arrêta et se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-"Hey mec"

Il ouvrit la main pour lui montrer un cachet blanc.

-" De l'exta, ça te branche? J'te la fait pas chère."

Harold repensa immédiatement à sa dernière expérience.

-" Je vous remercie, mais j'essaye d'arrêter"

-" Allez quoi?! Sinon, tiens regarde j'ai ça aussi. Tu connais?"

-" Excusez-moi, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas."

L'homme ne paraissait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille.

-" Tu m'as l'air bien coincé toi! Ca te ferait du bien ça, regarde. C'est du popers. Ca va te détendre direct et même après tu pourras te faire prendre par n'importe quel mec! Et elle est même pas coupée. T'en veux?"

Harold écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi, cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de mésaventure ?. Un autre homme arriva par derrière et se plaça entre Finch et le dealer.

-" Justin, tu tentes encore de refourguer ta merde? Il vient de te dire que ça ne l'intéresse pas, ok. Alors soit tu dégages d'ici tout seul, soit j'appelle la sécurité pour qu'ils te sortent, et j'appelle les flics. C'est clair?"

-" Ca va Jack...j'me casse, fais pas chier"

L'homme partit immédiatement. Jack se tourna vers Finch.

-" Il ne vous a rien fait j'espère?"

-" Non, vous êtes arrivé au bon moment, merci."

Jack lui afficha son plus beau sourire. Il tendit sa main vers l'informaticien.

-"Au fait: Jack."

Finch tendit la sienne également.

-"Harold"

-" Alors? Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur?"

-" Pas encore."

-" Un type viens de me draguer pendant ma pose clope, mais bon, pas mon genre. Et il a plutôt l'air hétéro. J'aime pas trop ce genre là qui sait pas où il danse"

Finch se retint de ne pas rire comprenant qu'il s'agissait de John. En revanche il pensa tout de suite à ce que Jack venait d'insinuer : que lui en revanche, semblait plutôt gay.

-" Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas?"

-" Vous n'avez pas repoussé mes avances"

Il entendit soudain la voix de John dans son oreille, mais le ton le surpris: il semblait agacé.

 _-" Et bien on dirait que vous avez plus de succès que moi, Finch"._

Jack regarda sa montre.

-" Je peux prendre une pause de 30 minutes, si vous voulez, on pourrait aller boire un verre chez moi au calme?"

-" Pourquoi pas, mais je dois vous prévenir, ne pensez pas obtenir plus qu'un simple verre"

-" De toute façon en 30 minutes je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour autre chose" Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Finch se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

 _-" Prétentieux avec ça. Soyez prudent Finch, je n'aime pas ce type"_

Harold sourit.

-" Jaloux Monsieur Reese?"

 _-" Je n'aime pas sa façon d'insinuer que vous tomberiez tout de suite dans ses bras. Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire."_

Finch fut amusé par le comportement de son associé. Il observait Jack qui rangeait ses chiffons et parlait à sa coéquipière.

-" Et que devrait-il faire à votre avis?"

 _-" Etre plus subtil pour commencer! *Salut beau brun!*"_

Harold entendit une autre voix dans l'oreillette. Il se tourna pour regarder John et vit une femme s'assoir à côté de lui. Il sourit et écouta la conversation.

 _-"Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme vous fait ici?"_

Harold vit John attraper son verre et le siroter tout en gardant un œil sur Jack.

 _-" Mon copain voulait venir s'amuser."_

Finch sourit en voyant la femme perdre de sa superbe visiblement déçue.

 _-" Ah. Je suis désolée, je pensais que vous étiez seul... et hétéro. Je n'ai définitivement pas de chance ce soir."_

 _-" Ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour faire des rencontres pour vous si vous voulez mon avis."_

Reese vit Jack faire signe à Finch de venir. L'homme au costume posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

 _-" Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, justement il faut que j'y aille. Bon courage"_

Il se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre son véhicule et être au calme.

 _-" Finch, essayez de poser la camera dans un endroit stratégique."_

Harold murmura.

-" Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça Monsieur Reese, détendez-vous."

Facile à dire se dit John. Finch entra dans l'appartement de Jack et fut soufflé par l'environnement. Des tableaux de peintres célèbres, tout du moins des copies, plusieurs bibliothèques remplies de livres.

-" Vous avez l'air surpris Harold?"

-" C'est à dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'..."

Jack le coupa.

-" A ce qu'un homme comme moi aime le raffiné?"

-" Non, à ce qu'un endroit aussi peu distingué contienne un appartement aussi élégant. C'est ce que j'allais dire."

-" Pourquoi croyez vous que je vous ai remarqué? On ne croise pas un homme de votre classe tous les soirs."

John roula des yeux. Pathétique.

-" Qu'est-ce que je vous offre?"

-" Vous avez du scotch?"

 _-" Attention Finch, tachez de rester maitre de vos actions."_

-" Evidemment. Installez-vous j'arrive."

Harold profita de l'absence de Jack pour attraper la petite caméra et la placer judicieusement de façon à avoir une vision périphérique de la pièce. Il prit le temps de répondre également à son associé.

-" Voulez-vous arrêter d'être aussi inquiet? Ce n'est pas un verre qui va me saouler. La caméra est posée."

 _-" Faites surtout attention qu'il ne mette rien dedans."_

-" C'est à dire?"

 _-" Finch, vous avez déjà entendu parler du GHB?"_

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Jack revint avec les boissons. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

-" Alors Harold? Vous aimez la littérature?"

-" Absolument."

John enclencha la caméra sur son ordinateur portable et observa les deux hommes.

 _-" Je vous vois c'est bon."_

Il vit Harold porter son verre à la bouche.

 _-" Finch, trempez juste les lèvres et attendez de voir si vous n'avez pas d'effet avant de tout boire."_

L'informaticien s'exécuta tout en écoutant Jack pérorer sur la littérature. John observa le manège du jeune homme et ses gestes. En effet, le barman s'était rapproché de Finch, ayant mis son bras sur le dossier du canapé, très proche de la tête de l'informaticien. Il entendit la conversation prendre une autre tournure.

-" Harold, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt direct, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte. Et vous me plaisez beaucoup."

Finch se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise comprenant que la situation était en train de changer. Pourquoi s'était-il fichu dans un pétrin pareil?! Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraitre sachant qu'au moindre problème John ferait son apparition. Jack se rapprocha un peu plus et passa sa main libre sur la joue de Finch qui tenta de ne pas reculer. John sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-" J'ai très envie de vous embrasser. Je peux?"

Finch attrapa gentiment la main du barman pour l'enlever.

-" Vous aviez parlé de boire un verre uniquement il me semble?"

Jack sourit.

-" Oui, vous avez raison. Mais vous êtes très séduisant et..."

Il posa sa main sur le genou d'Harold. S'en fut trop pour John qui attrapa son téléphone et contacta son associé pour le sortir de là. Harold sursauta et se leva pour s'extraire de l'emprise du jeune homme. Il attrapa son portable et décrocha.

-" Allo?

-" On dirait que je tombe à pic."

-" Oui effectivement. J'arrive tout de suite, merci."

-" Oh mais de rien. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque."

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Jack.

-" Je suis désolé, le devoir m'appelle."

-" Ah. A cette heure-ci?"

-" Oui, je suis avocat et une affaire vient de mal tourner, je dois voir mon client."

-" Je comprends."

Jack se leva pour le reconduire vers la sortie.

-" J'aimerai bien vous revoir. Peut-être pourrait-on aller ensemble à l'exposition de peintures ce weekend, si vous êtes libre? Et si ça vous branche?"

\- "Pourquoi pas. Je vous appelle d'accord?"

Le barman lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-" Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi...insistant. Je vous promets de me tenir sagement la prochaine fois, vous en valez la peine Harold."

Finch partit rapidement, ayant peur que la situation dérape et qu'il n'arrive pas à se sortir de là. Malgré ça, il avait passé une bonne soirée.

Il revint à la bibliothèque et y trouva John penché sur l'ordinateur.

-" Du nouveau?" Demanda l'informaticien.

-" Il est retourné tout de suite à son poste."

-" Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être la menace."

John se tourna pour le regarder.

-"Vous en avez l'air bien certain?"

-" Vous avez vu quelque chose qui puisse démontrer le contraire?"

-" Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence Finch. Souvenez-vous de Benton."

Harold se rappela immédiatement de cette histoire avec le Docteur Tillman.

-" Vous avez sans doute raison. En attendant nous n'avons rien le concernant. Il va falloir approfondir nos recherches."

-" Vous avez obtenu un autre rendez-vous avec lui?"

John avait très bien entendu leur conversation avant qu'Harold ne parte mais semblait vouloir prendre un peu de distance. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la perspicacité de son associé.

-" Comme si vous n'aviez pas entendu Monsieur Reese."

L'ex agent ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un long moment avant que Finch ne brise le silence.

-" J'ai la nette impression que vous désapprouvez ce qu'il se passe."

-" Je n'aime pas que vous soyez en premier ligne. Vous le savez très bien. Et encore plus quand on ne sait pas d'où peu provenir la menace. Ce que vous faites de vos relations amoureuses ne me regarde pas."

Finch fut surpris par le ton agressif et la réponse de son ami. Il souleva les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre.

-" Effectivement, cela ne vous regarde pas. Il me semble n'être jamais intervenu dans vos histoires avec Miss Morgan, que pourtant, je désapprouve parfois..."

Il vit John se tendre.

-" Je ne comprends pas votre attitude John. "

Pour tout avouer, il ne la comprenait pas non plus. Il tenta de se reprendre et radoucit son regard et son ton.

-" Je suis désolé Finch. Cette soirée m'a un peu stressé. Vous étiez loin et j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir être là à temps."

Harold sourit et retourna s'assoir devant son ordinateur.

-"Allons, Monsieur Reese. Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Il n'y a personne de plus capable que vous pour ce genre de situation. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois allé chez lui sans craindre pour ma vie? Je savais que vous n'étiez pas bien loin. Alors s'il vous plait, détendez-vous."

John sourit. Harold tapota sur son clavier puis clôtura la conversation:

-" Au moins, vous savez ce que j'endure chaque fois que vous vous mettez en danger."

Les deux hommes se détendirent et cherchèrent plus d'informations. Puis finirent par aller se coucher lorsque Jack en fit de même. Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque.

Finch s'assit devant son ordinateur et Reese prit une chaise pour se mettre à côté.

-" Très bien Monsieur Crow, voyons voir ce que vous faites de votre temps libre. Peut-être allons nous en apprendre un peu plus."

L'informaticien actionna la caméra, les images apparurent immédiatement sur l'écran suivit du son. Mais Finch appuya tout de suite pour tout couper.

-" Oh seigneur!"

John sourit et tapota sur l'épaule de Finch.

-" On dirait que Jack sait prendre du bon temps. Il vous a vite remplacé."

Il se leva pour aller chercher un document sur l'autre bureau.

-" Vous voyez ce à quoi vous avez échappé Finch, si je n'étais pas intervenu?"

-" Vous n'étiez pas si goguenard hier soir Monsieur Reese."

-" J'essayais juste de protéger votre vertu Harold."

-" Je sais parfaitement m'occuper de ma vertu ne vous en faites pas. Seriez-vous jaloux?"

-" Peut-être bien!"

-" Je vais finir par le croire à la longue... Bien, nous n'apprendrons rien de nouveau. Cela devient frustrant. Je ne vois vraiment pas d'où peut provenir la menace."

-" Peut-être que ses façons d'agir finiront par générer une menace?"

-" Au point de commettre un meurtre?"

-" On n'en a vu pour bien moins que ça Finch."

-" C'est vrai."

-" Donnez-moi l'adresse de son ex petit ami. A défaut de quelque chose de tangible, je vais fouiller de ce côté là. De toute façon notre numéro va rester occupé un petit moment." Lui fit John avec un clin d'œil. Ce qui fit rougir l'informaticien. Il détestait ça. Devoir être confronté à l'intimité des autres, déjà qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec la sienne. Et bien évidement, son associé le savait, et faisait tout pour en jouer et le mettre mal à l'aise.

John partit visiter l'appartement de Danny, l'ex petit ami de Jack.

-" Finch, Danny n'a visiblement pas tiré un trait sur Jack" Dit-il en tenant une photo du couple entre ses mains.

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça Monsieur Reese?"

-" Il y a encore plein de photos d'eux deux. Et il ne les cache même pas. Il est visiblement encore amoureux de lui."

-" Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un d'aussi volage?"

-" Je suis prêt à parier que c'est justement ce qui les a fait se séparer. Et peut-être que Danny a l'intention de mettre fin à tout ce cirque. Vous avez vérifié s'il avait acheté une arme récemment?"

John entendit le clavier de Finch battre la mesure.

-" Rien."

L'ex agent se frotta le visage, fatigué de ne pas avancer.

-" Bien, je rentre."

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Voilà suite et fin (enfin peut-être pas...). Merci les filles pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant qu'il m'a été pénible de l'écrire mdr!**_

Une fois de retour à la bibliothèque ils décidèrent d'observer Jack. Finch lança à nouveau la caméra avec une petite appréhension. John resta collé derrière lui, souriant devant l'apparent stress de son associé.

-" Détendez-vous Finch, il ne va pas passer son temps à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge"

Harold se retourna, interloqué par les propos de son partenaire.

-" Monsieur Reese, vous avez de drôle de façon de nommer les rapports...physiques!"

-" Ce type est un nymphomane."

L'informaticien observa le visage de John, détectant une certaine jalousie. Il ne savait pas si cela venait du fait que Jack obtenait tout et qui il voulait, ou parce qu'il avait tenté de l'avoir à lui. Il ne dit rien et retourna devant l'écran, appuyant sur la touche. Ils aperçurent une grosse masse sur le canapé, enfouit sous une couverture. Aucun bruit. John tapota une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

-" Vous voyez? Il se repose probablement."

Quand ils entendirent un bruit ne laissant aucune place au doute quant à l'activité de Jack. A ceci près que cette fois, ils entendirent un gémissement de femme.

-" Apparemment non Monsieur Reese."

La couverture se souleva légèrement laissant apparaitre le visage de la demoiselle.

-" C'est la serveuse du vendredi." Dit John en la reconnaissant. Harold coupa à nouveau la camera se sentant rougir. Il n'osa pas parler.

-" Et bien, ce mec mange à tous les râteliers on dirait."

-" John!"

-" Quoi? Ca va Finch, j'ai bien compris que vous l'aimez bien, mais lui, il aime tout le monde a priori."

L'informaticien se tourna vers l'ex agent.

-" Si c'est le manque de donuts qui vous rend aussi irritable, Monsieur Reese, je ne saurai que vous conseiller de faire un arrêt à la prochaine boulangerie."

John changea immédiatement de sujet se sentant prit en faute.

-" Trouvez-moi les infos sur cette fille."

Cela faisait deux fois maintenant que l'ex agent se mettait en pétard devant l'informaticien. Ce dernier trouvait l'attitude de son partenaire très étrange. Pourquoi ce numéro ne plaisait-il pas à John? Pourquoi celui là plus qu'un autre? Il avait beau lui avoir dit que c'était parce qu'il se mettait en danger et qu'il avait peur de ne pas arriver à le protéger, il sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

John ne dit rien de plus et se rendit de suite à la villa de Cassandra Ariston. Elle n'était pas là. Il en profita pour poser une camera, comme chez Danny et fouilla méticuleusement la maison.

-" Elle aussi... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ce mec?"

-" Il faut croire qu'il plait énormément."

Il mit la clé usb dans l'ordinateur de la femme et copia les dossiers, puis la retira.

-" Pourtant il ne fait rien pour."

 _-" Cela me rappelle quelqu'un."_

John se détendit et sourit sachant que Finch parlait de lui.

-" Je vous plais Harold?" Lui dit-il en riant, tout en fouillant le bureau de Cassandra.

 _-" Vous avez parfaitement conscience de votre charme Monsieur Reese, vous en avez suffisamment abusé pour ne pas l'ignorer."_

John fronça les sourcils, soudain intrigué par les paroles de son associé. Parlait-il pour lui ou en général? Il avait envie de pousser sa chance et de le lui demander.

-" Comme si je flirtais avec tout ce qui bouge!"

-" Monsieur Reese, vous flirteriez avec une lampe!"

John rit de bon cœur. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Tout simplement parce que l'homme au costume aimait ça, parfois il ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

-" Tout le monde n'est pas réceptif à mon charme."

Harold se figea. Est-ce que Reese était en train de flirter avec lui? Ce ne serait pas la première fois cependant les choses semblaient différentes aujourd'hui. Il ne réussit pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il décida de changer de sujet.

-" Nous devrions cloner leurs portables, nous aurons peut-être plus d'information. Nous tournons en rond."

.

Le lendemain, ils partirent chacun de leur côté pour s'approcher des 3 menaces potentielles. Ils apparièrent les téléphones. Harold s'aperçut que Jack n'avait pas coupé le contact avec Danny. Qu'ils s'envoyaient des messages, certains plus ambigus que d'autres. Le surlendemain était le jour de l'exposition. Finch se prépara et vit que John était à nouveau tendu.

-" Je ne serai pas très loin."

Harold enfila sa veste de costume.

-" Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose dans une salle pleine de monde?"

-" Si je le savais vous n'iriez pas."

Finch secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent séparément devant la salle d'exposition. Jack repéra immédiatement Harold et fonça vers lui. John se mit en retrait mais en gardant une distance raisonnable.

-"Bonjour Harold. Toujours aussi charmant."

-" Bonjour. Merci."

Jack posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Finch et le poussa vers l'entrée.

-" Je suis impatient de partager ça avec vous. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi à mes côtés."

John les suivit, déjà énervé par la proximité de Jack. Maintenant il en avait la conviction: il était totalement jaloux. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui approche Harold: homme ou femme. Il fut un peu surpris de sa possessivité. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style, mais Finch faisait naitre des sentiments nouveaux. Et il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Jessica et lui étaient les deux seules personnes qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle. Il observa les deux hommes passer d'une peinture à une autre, commentant les chefs d'œuvres avec passion, quand quelque chose attira son regard. Une silhouette qui semblait les suivre également. Il enclencha son oreillette:

 _-" Finch, soyez sur vos gardes, je crois que quelqu'un vous suit."_

L'informaticien se tendit et n'écoutait plus Jack, cherchant à démasquer celui ou celle qui les suivait. Le barman s'en aperçu.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas Harold? Je suis désolé, je suis un peu bavard quand je suis passionné."

-" Ce n'est rien."

-" Vous voulez qu'on aille boire un verre? Ca nous fera une pause."

-" Oui, pourquoi pas."

Jack posa à nouveau sa main et poussa Harold vers le bar. John vit soudain un homme rentrer dans Jack. Il s'avança rapidement, la main sur le Sig dans son dos, prêt à viser.

-" Jack?"

John s'arrêta et attendit en reconnaissant l'homme en face de son partenaire et de Jack.

-" Danny. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu me suis?"

-" Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir une expo?"

-" Arrête, on sait très bien tous les deux que tu détestes ça."

Finch sentant la conversation tendue, se plaça entre les deux et se tourna vers Danny en lui tendant la main.

-" Bonjour, Harold."

John réagit aussitôt

 _-" Attention Finch, il n'a pas l'air très heureux de vous voir avec Jack"_

Danny tendit sa main sans lâcher du regard son ex petit ami.

-" Danny."

Puis il daigna regarder Harold.

-" Faites attention, une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut de vous, il vous jettera comme un vulgaire mouchoir."

Jack s'avança et poussa Danny.

-" Dégage. Si c'est pour foutre mon rencard en l'air, bouge avant que je t'en colle une."

John vit l'autre homme avancer pour répondre à la menace physique, il fonça également mais s'arrêta quand il vit Finch se mettre entre les deux hommes.

-" Messieurs, ce n'est pas un endroit pour ce genre de démonstration virile. "

Il se tourna vers Danny.

-" Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude Monsieur. Je sais m'occuper de mes affaires, ne vous en faites pas."

-" Je vous aurai prévenu. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des sentiments."

-" Toi oui peut-être?"

Harold intervint une nouvelle fois.

-" Jack, s'il vous plait. J'ai horreur de ce genre d'attitude, et je déteste qu'on puisse se montrer en public de cette façon. Partons."

Danny allait à nouveau répondre physiquement à Jack mais il fut violement bousculé par un homme en costume qui renversa son verre de champagne sur lui.

-" Oh pardon excusez-moi"

Finch reçu le message de John et attrapa le bras de Jack.

-" Profitons-en."

Les deux hommes sortirent. Jack se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-" Je suis désolé Harold. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. C'est mon ex et c'est un peu compliqué entre nous"

-" Je comprends ne vous en faites pas, même si je n'aime pas ce genre de démonstration."

-" Je vous offre un café pour me faire pardonner?"

 _-" Finch, Danny est retourné dans la salle. Et il était visiblement accompagné lui aussi."_

-" Très bien, allons-y"

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit café non loin de l'exposition. Harold commanda un thé et Jack un café.

-" Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'espère que vous n'écouterez pas ce qu'il vous a dit."

-" Je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte ce que j'ai à faire. Et si il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris c'est à ne jamais me fier à ce que les autres peuvent dire."

John entendit la phrase et sut immédiatement qu'il parlait de lui.

-" Tant mieux, parce que je détesterais vous voir fuir pour de simples paroles."

 _-"Finch, essayez d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur couple, peut-être qu'on tient notre criminel."_

-" Pourquoi vous êtes vous séparé ?, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret?"

Jack fit tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts, visiblement gêné, ce qui surprit Harold. En effet l'homme plus jeune semblait tout le temps sûr de lui. Mais soudain s'était comme s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en face de lui.

-" C'est un peu compliqué. Disons que j'étais fou de lui, mais je n'ai jamais su le lui montrer, ni le lui dire. Et du coup, il était persuadé que j'étais avec lui pour ne pas être seul."

Harold observa son regard changer, passant de la tristesse à la colère.

-" Il n'est jamais facile de parler de sentiments."

-" C'est vrai. Surtout quand on est comme ça. Mon père m'a toujours appris que montrer ses sentiments c'était montrer ses faiblesses. Maintenant je sais qu'il avait tort."

-" Danny vous a quitté?"

Jack sourit.

-" Non. C'est moi qui suis parti. J'ai... en fait, je suis persuadé qu'il me trompait. Alors avant de le découvrir ou qu'il ne me l'envoi par la figure j'ai préféré tout arrêter."

 _-" Visiblement Danny n'a pas saisit le message Finch. Il le suit partout."_

-" Et vous n'en avez jamais discuté?"

-" On a essayé. Il me relance sans arrêt, mais je ne peux pas."

Il leva les yeux et changea d'attitude, retrouvant son côté sur de lui.

-" Et vous Harold? Parlez-moi un peu de vous."

L'informaticien entendit John rire dans son oreillette. Sachant très bien que Finch détestait parler de lui. Il pensa soudain à l'attitude de son partenaire et décida de chercher à le déstabiliser pour voir si ce qu'il commençait à percevoir était juste.

-" Je n'aime pas parler de moi vous savez."

-" Allons, qui serais-je pour vous juger? Vous avez vu ma vie chaotique? Et puis je vous ai parlé de moi."

Harold sourit.

-" Je vous le concède. Je vais tenter de faire un effort. Il y a eu une femme qui a compté plus que tout..."

Il marqua une pause prit soudain par l'émotion. Jack la perçu et rebondit pour ne pas le laisser se rétracter.

-" Une femme? Me serais-je trompé à votre compte?" Lui dit-il en s'approchant et en flirtant. Harold était pris au piège. Il fallait qu'il joue le jeu. Il pensait que Reese allait lui dicter de continuer mais pas un mot.

-" C'est compliqué aussi. Pour faire court, j'ai rencontré, bien après ma séparation avec cette femme, un homme qui, malgré lui, et malgré moi je dois l'avouer, m'a chamboulé."

Il marqua une énième pause comme pour peser ses mots. Se demandant si John allait finir par intervenir, soit par une taquinerie, soit par des questions. Mais toujours rien. Il se demanda s'il était toujours à l'écoute. Mais Jack coupa son interrogation.

-" Et moi, est-ce que je vous plais?"

Harold sourit. Il fallait jouer le jeu et peut être qu'en prime il ferait réagir John qui était étrangement silencieux.

-" Sachant vos intentions, pensez-vous que je m'aventurerais à partager un peu de mon temps libre avec vous?"

Il eut enfin une réaction de son agent.

 _-" Attention maintenant Finch, vous lui laissez la porte ouverte pour tenter quelque chose... à moins que vous n'en ayez envie peut-être."_

Bingo. Il perçut tout de suite de l'agacement. Harold savait qu'il dansait avec le diable mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Et puis il savait que cela pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. D'une pierre deux coups se dit-il. Jack sourit à pleines dents et termina son café. L'informaticien sortit un billet de sa poche mais l'autre homme posa sa main sur la sienne.

-" Non, je vous ai dit que je vous invitais pour me faire pardonner."

-" Merci. En revanche, c'est à mon tour de m'excuser mais je dois y aller. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure."

-" Je peux vous raccompagner?"

-" Ca ira merci. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu."

-" Ok. Pas de souci. Je vous appelle pour qu'on se voit ce week-end?"

Harold se leva.

-" Avec plaisir."

 _-" Je passe vous récupérer à l'angle de la 5eme."_ Fit John. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Harold fut surpris que Jack ne tente rien. Quelques minutes plus tard il vit la voiture de Reese, il ouvrit la portière et monta. John démarra sans dire un mot. Finch décida de briser le silence.

-" Bien, je pense qu'il va falloir surveiller ce Danny. C'est la seule personne qui aurait un mobile pour tenter quelque chose contre Jack."

-" Toujours persuadé qu'il est la victime hein?"

-" Oui, mais je reste prudent quand même."

Reese se referma une fois de plus. Il avait du mal à se contrôler et sentait qu'il pourrait dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Alors il préféra garder le silence. Cependant son esprit ne cessait de tourner en boucle la phrase d'Harold: "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a tout chamboulé". Parlait-il de lui? Mais dans quel sens? Bien sûr il savait qu'il avait bousculé les habitudes de l'ex reclus, qu'il avait changé certaines choses mais se pouvait-il qu'il y ait autre chose.

-" Je vous dépose à la bibliothèque et je vais me poster devant chez Danny."

-" Très bien. Je vais surveiller Cassandra et Jack."

-" Evidemment." Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Reese. Finch tourna la tête pour le regarder mais ne dit rien. Observant l'air taciturne de son ami.

Le lendemain rien ne s'était produit. Finch commençait à être frustré et inquiet que l'enquête n'avance pas. Il décida d'appeler Jack pour un nouveau rendez-vous et pour forcer le destin. Le numéro l'invita chez lui pour prendre le thé. Harold se tourna pour voir la réaction de John, mais son visage était neutre. Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

-" C'est le portable de Danny."

John jeta un œil sur le message.

-" Pourquoi Jack donne t-il rendez-vous à Danny en même temps qu'à vous?"

Harold se leva, attrapa sa veste et se tourna.

-" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être aurons-nous enfin une réponse."

-" Soyez prudent, je n'aime pas ça."

-" Vous ne serez pas bien loin de toute façon, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Reese?"

John attrapa son arme et la chargea pour faire comprendre à son associé qu'il le protégerait.

Jack fut courtois comme les autres fois mais surveillait sa montre régulièrement.

-" Un souci?"

-" Non, désolé. J'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure et je ne voudrais pas le manquer."

-" Je comprends."

Jack s'assit très proche de Finch et posa sa main sur son genou.

-" Peut-être devrions nous passer à la vitesse supérieure, vous ne trouvez pas?"

Harold fut pris de panique, ne sachant pas comment se sortir de là. Il se laissa faire en attendant de trouver une parade. Jack remonta sa main le long de sa jambe et posa l'autre sur sa joue. Finch retint sa respiration, se contenant pour ne pas se lever violement. John ne put s'empêcher de dire:

 _-" Faites vite quelque chose où vous allez devoir lui laisser poser la main sur votre vertu, et en prime je pense qu'il va vous embrasser. Si vous voulez que j'intervienne clignez des yeux."_

Mais Harold fut sauvé par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Jack parut contrarié. Il se leva et soupira.

-" Je reviens, je suis désolé..."

 _-" Vous avez eu chaud."_ Dit John en souriant malgré tout devant le stress de son équipier.

-" Merci"

 _-" Ce n'est pas moi Harold."_

Ils entendirent la voix de Danny:

-" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Fais vite j'ai pas que ça à faire."

L'homme entra et vit Finch sur le canapé.

-" Oh, pardon. Bonjour."

Harold se leva pour tendre la main à son interlocuteur.

-" Bonjour."

Danny soupira se rendant compte du manège de son ex petit ami.

-" Jack s'il te plait. Arrête ça."

-" Alors ça y'est tu réalises un peu tout ce que tu me fais subir?"

-" Quoi? C'est toi qui est parti! Et regarde-toi, tu te jettes sur le premier venu, tu vas à droite et à gauche."

L'informaticien ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Danny se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de la main pour s'excuser et rajouta:

-" Je suis désolé Harold, il fait ça à chaque fois qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien. Il s'en sert pour me rendre jaloux."

Soudain Jack fouilla sa poche rapidement et pointa une arme sur Danny. Harold eut un mouvement de recul.

-" Ca suffit! Tu vas m'écouter maintenant."

-" Jack s'il vous plait, ne faite pas ça!"

-" Désolé Harold, j'avais besoin de vous pour lui faire réaliser."

-" Me faire réaliser quoi? Que tu es complètement dérangé?"

Harold lança un regard mortifié à Danny. Il leva la main pour l'arrêter de parler mais Jack eut peur et l'empoigna pour mettre son arme sur la tempe de l'ex reclus.

-" Tu ne m'as jamais compris! Et regarde ce que je suis obligé de faire pour que tu m'écoutes. Menacer ce pauvre Harold."

-" Jack s'il vous plait."

John entra immédiatement en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte et arriva derrière Danny en pointant son arme sur Jack.

-" Lâchez tout de suite cette arme"

Harold commença à paniquer.

-" John attendez!"

Jack resserra son emprise sur l'informaticien se sentant pris au piège.

-" Qui êtes vous? Attendez, je vous reconnais! En boite, vous m'avez dragué. Dégagez de là."

-" Vous êtes en train de pointer une arme sur mon ami. Alors à moins que vous ne lâchiez ce flingue je tirerai avant vous."

Harold prit la parole de peur que la situation ne s'envenime.

-" Ecoutez le Jack. Vous allez tout perdre."

-" Non... Danny... pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu ne vois pas à quel point je t'aime? Je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes. Tout."

L'autre homme s'avança lentement les mains écartées pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas une menace.

-" Pas comme ça Jack. Regarde-toi. Comment veux tu que je revienne alors que tu nous menaces moi et cet homme? Je t'en prie, s'il te reste un peu de dignité, pose ça."

John en avait profité pour avancer à son tour et se retrouva de biais très proche de la menace. Prêt à tirer. Il vit la main de Jack trembler et se détendre. Harold essaya une deuxième fois.

-" Lâchez cette arme avant de commettre l'irrécupérable. Vous aurez encore l'occasion de parler si vous arrêtez tout maintenant."

-" Danny je m'en veux tellement tu comprends?"

John profita de ce moment pour attraper le bras de Jack et le maitriser. Il contorsionna son bras et lui retira l'arme sans aucune difficulté. Harold se détacha de lui aussi. L'homme au costume mis Jack à terre et lui menotta les mains avec des liens en plastique. Il se redressa et regarda son associé.

-" Ca va Harold?"

-" Oui."

Finch observa les deux hommes et la tristesse dans leurs regards. Danny s'approcha de Jack et le redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-" Je suis tellement désolé... je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant..."

John se tourna vers lui.

-" Il va falloir attendre un peu. Vu qu'il n'a pas tiré, il devrait s'en sortir avec un minimum. Et si vous avez un bon avocat..."

Il attrapa son téléphone et contacta Carter qui arriva rapidement. Elle embraqua Jack suivi par Danny. Laissant John et Harold seul. L'ex agent attrapa le bras de son partenaire.

-" Allez venez, on rentre."

Mais Harold ne bougea pas. John se tourna perplexe.

-" Quoi?"

-" Monsieur Reese, j'aimerais avoir une explication sur votre attitude."

-" Quelle attitude Finch?"

-" Vous le savez. Depuis le début de cette enquête vous êtes...étrange. Et ne me sortez pas votre excuse de protection. Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose."

John soupira. Il se passa une main derrière la nuque, épuisé. Harold s'avança vers lui.

-" Parlez-moi John."

-" Je ne peux pas."

-" Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche?"

Finch sentit le trouble dans le regard de son partenaire, visiblement en train de peser le pour et le contre. Il vit son corps tendu.

-" Vous."

Il arqua un sourcil.

-" Moi? Au contraire, je ne demande qu'à éclaircir les choses. Vos silences deviennent pesant."

-" Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié."

-" Et bien essayez pour voir."

John ferma les yeux pendant trois secondes et soupira à nouveau.

-" Vous ne savez pas ce que vous allez libérer Harold."

-" Justement, j'aimerai le savoir et ainsi mettre un terme à cette tension entre nous."

Pendant un laps de deux secondes Finch eut peur en voyant le regard de John changer. Ce dernier venait de baisser les sourcils dans une attitude semi menaçante, la mâchoire crispée, il combla le vide entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'informaticien qui resta immobile et surpris. John recula immédiatement devant l'absence de réponse de son partenaire. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harold lui réponde il se sentit blessé par l'immobilisme de l'homme. Préférant ne pas avoir à se justifier ou à en discuter il se tourna et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Harold fut bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il était conscient depuis quelques jours que John avait probablement quelques sentiments pour lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il les lui montre. Et ce regard menaçant. Il ne le comprenait pas. Son cerveau posait inexorablement toutes les équations possibles et inimaginables, cherchant à tout rationnaliser, alors que John partait. Les crissements des pneus du véhicule ramenèrent Finch sur terre.

-" Oh non..."

Il venait de se rendre compte du message qu'il venait d'adresser à John en n'ayant pas réagit. Il fonça jusqu'à sa voiture et chercha à plusieurs reprises à appeler son associé, qui ne répondait évidemment pas. Il passa à la bibliothèque, pas de Reese. Il savait alors qu'il serait à son loft et décida d'y aller. Une fois devant la porte il toqua, sentant son cœur battre à vive allure, appréhendant la discussion. Il savait que parfois John pouvait être extrêmement blessant que ce soit avec ses mains comme avec ses mots. Mais c'était les mots qu'il redoutait. John ouvrit. Harold vit sa mâchoire se serrer tout de suite, l'homme au costume était en colère, c'était inévitable. Il ne dit pas un mot, retourna à l'intérieur tout en laissant la porte ouverte, faisant comprendre à l'informaticien qu'il pouvait entrer.

Finch referma lentement la porte derrière lui, cherchant à calmer le rythme de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Il était anxieux. John se tourna et s'appuya contre le mur du salon, les bras croisés. Il avait enlevé sa veste et était en chemise, les manches retroussées sur les coudes. Harold vit les muscles de ses avant bras tendus. Malgré l'apparence détendue qu'il essayait d'afficher, l'informaticien n'était pas dupe, l'homme au costume était tout sauf calme.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Harold resta en plein milieu du salon, observant l'attitude de Reese qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le mettre à l'aise.

-" Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de m'exprimer tout à l'heure John."

-" Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire, je sais observer."

Reese changea de position, se tint droit et mis les mains dans ses poches. Finch aussi savait observer, et le changement de position de ses bras montrait qu'il était enclin à la discussion.

-" Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, vous devriez le savoir maintenant."

-" Finch, pas la peine d'essayer de me passer de la pommade. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire."

Harold avança d'un pas et vit John se tendre.

-" Et que suis-je en train d'essayer de faire?"

Il sortit les mains de ses poches pour recroiser les bras. Il se refermait à nouveau.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerais à m'occuper des numéros."

-" Je le sais."

Un imperceptible froncement des yeux fit sourire Harold. Il savait que l'homme au costume ne se doutait de rien et qu'il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il décida de changer t'approche.

-" Vous avez cru que j'étais intéressé par Jack n'est-ce pas?"

A nouveau sa mâchoire se crispa.

-" Ce sont vos affaires Finch, vous faites ce que vous voulez."

-" Répondez-moi franchement John."

-" Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?"

Défensive. Harold ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme au costume se mettait sur la défensive alors qu'il l'avait embrassé ne laissant place à aucun doute sur ses intentions. Puis il comprit: le rejet. John craignait d'être rejeté. L'informaticien décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris. Il fit un nouveau pas vers John qui décroisa les bras.

-" Il n'y avait pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre quand nous nous sommes occupés du numéro, Monsieur Reese."

John ne dit rien, observant le langage du corps de son partenaire. Harold savait qu'en nommant Jack comme un vulgaire numéro cela désamorcerait son associé. Qu'en l'appelant Reese, il aurait toute son attention.

-" Même si il a essayé, même si vous y avez cru, vous auriez du voir tout de suite que cette place vous appartenait depuis un moment."

Pendant qu'il parlait il s'était avancé et se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'homme au costume qui plongea son regard bleuté dans le sien. Il leva la main pour la glisser dans le début d'ouverture de la chemise de John et la fit lentement remonter dans son cou pour terminer sa course sur la nuque de son partenaire, pour l'attirer vers lui. A quelques secondes de toucher ses lèvres, il s'arrêta pour dire à John:

-" Si vous m'aviez laissé le temps tout à l'heure, vous auriez su que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que John attrapa sa bouche sans attendre davantage, le faisant reculer par la force de l'impact. Mais l'ex agent ferma ses bras autour de lui pour le bloquer et continuer son assaut. Harold lâcha un soupir de bien être et sentit la respiration de John s'accélérer. Ils finirent par s'écarter.

-" Je suis désolé Finch, vous disiez...?"

-" Je ne sais plus..."

John sourit et colla son front contre le sien.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous me faites faire Harold? ...je pensais que Jack vous avez attiré dans ses filets. J'ai été stupide."

L'informaticien fut surpris par la tendresse de son compagnon et sa soudaine fragilité.

-" Depuis quand doutez-vous de votre charme Monsieur Reese?"

L'ex agent enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harold, tirant sur sa cravate et sa chemise pour se frayer un passage. L'informaticien remonta sa main dans les cheveux de son assaillant, l'autre main soulevant sa chemise pour pouvoir être en contact avec sa peau.

-" Depuis que j'ai cru que vous craquiez pour l'autre...mais peut-être que vous en avez joué un peu..."

Harold passait sa main contre le dos de John, l'attirant plus contre lui.

-" Peut-être bien..."

-" Diabolique."

-" Jaloux."

-" Complètement. Eperdument même."

Harold savait qu'il ne parlait plus de ça mais de ses sentiments. Il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, prenant conscience de qui il avait entre ses bras. Il retira ses mains du dos de John et le repoussa légèrement pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. John eut un léger moment de panique.

-" John... invitez-moi à diner."

L'ex agent fronça les sourcils.

-" Là? Maintenant?"

Harold sourit devant l'air niais de son compagnon.

-" Je veux un vrai rendez-vous, je veux vous voir flirter avec moi, me séduire..."

L'ex agent sourit en voyant l'informaticien légèrement rougir mais maintenir son regard droit.

-" Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas encore assez clair ce que je veux?"

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais Harold le repoussa gentiment.

-" Bien sur que si. Mais j'aimerai savoir ce que ça fait que d'être courtisé par John Reese."

L'homme au costume secoua la tête.

-" Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait."

-" Ce n'est pas pareil John. Vous me voulez?"

-" Vous en doutez?"

-" Alors, donnez-m'en la preuve."

Harold se retourna, à contrecœur cependant, et sortit de chez John. Le laissant en plan et abasourdit. Mais l'informaticien ne perdait rien pour attendre. Si il y avait bien une chose que John Reese savait faire, hormis tirer dans les genoux, c'était le flirt. Et il se promit qu'Harold n'en sortirait pas indemne.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Suite à quelques demandes j'ai fini par écrire une fin plus appropriée et moins frustrante!lol. La voici, j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera.**_

 _ **Merci à mes fidèles lectrices.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

John ne perdit pas de temps et mit son plan à exécution une fois tout en route. Il envoya un sms à son compagnon:

RDV au Kinston Bar: 19h30.

Harold sourit mais fut surpris du lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait pensé à quelque chose de plus raffiné. Il verrait bien. Il savait que John était un homme plein de ressources et de surprises.

A l'heure précise Finch entra dans le bar et chercha du regard son partenaire qu'il ne vit pas. Il s'assit au comptoir et fut rejoins très rapidement par Reese:

-" Excusez-moi? Je peux m'assoir là?"

L'informaticien se tourna et observa étrangement John. Pourquoi lui demandait-il son autorisation?

-" Evidement."

L'ex agent s'installa et fit signe au barman d'approcher. Il se tourna vers l'ex reclus et lui tendit la main:

-" John Rooney"

Finch sourit en comprenant la manœuvre. Très bien, il voulait jouer un rôle, il serait de la partie. Il attrapa la main de son vis à vis pour la serrer.

-" Harold Wren."

Le barman demanda à John ce qu'il désirait:

-" Deux verres de votre plus vieux et meilleurs whisky, sans glaçon, s'il vous plait."

-" Comment savez-vous que j'aime le whisky?"

-" Je vous ai vu au "Rouge et le noir" l'autre soir."

-" Vous me suivez Monsieur Rooney?"

John sourit.

-" Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis là par hasard, mais on dirait que le hasard fait bien les choses."

Le barman revint avec leur verre. John sortit un gros billet et le donna au serveur. Harold observa la manœuvre.

-" A en juger par votre costume sur mesure et ce billet, vous avez une situation plutôt confortable il me semble."

-" Rien de bien passionnant. Je suis gestionnaire d'actif. Et ne faites pas attention à mon costume, c'est mon patron qui s'en occupe."

-" Il a très bon gout."

Harold porta son verre à la bouche et ferma les yeux lorsque le liquide descendit le long de sa gorge, réchauffant au passage la moindre parcelle sur sa trajectoire.

-" Exquis."

Dit-il en recouvrant les yeux.

-" Alors, que faites-vous ici?"

-" J'avais un rendez-vous mais apparemment il m'a laisser tombé."

-" On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance alors."

-" Vous présumez un peu de la situation Monsieur Ronney."

-" Je bois juste un bon verre avec un étranger, je ne présume de rien Monsieur Wren."

Dit John pour rentrer dans le jeu d'Harold. Ce dernier sourit. Il observait son interlocuteur, qu'il trouvait particulièrement séduisant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce soir particulièrement parce qu'il n'avait rien changé de d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il savait d'avance où tout cela allait les mener. John demanda à Harold:

-" Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie?"

-" Je suis souscripteur d'assurances."

-" Une bonne situation également à en juger par votre trois pièces."

-" Il ne faut pas juger un livre par sa couverture Monsieur Ronney."

John avala son whisky d'un trait sous l'œil surpris d'Harold.

-" Comment osez vous ingurgiter cet exquis breuvage d'une traite?! Vous ne lui faites pas honneur."

John ne releva pas, il sourit et observa son partenaire puis lui demanda:

-" Vous avez donné suite à ce barman de la discothèque?"

-" Vous êtes bien curieux?"

-" Excusez-moi, mais j'aime savoir dans quoi je m'aventure."

-" Etrange façon de flirter Monsieur Ronney."

-" Qui vous dit que je flirte?"

Harold fut prit au dépourvu. Il réalisa qu'il avait tout simplement envie que John accélère. Mais il vit le sourire charmeur de son partenaire.

-" Alors c'est une méprise. Et pour répondre à votre question, non."

-" Parfait. Vous n'avez rien à faire avec un type de ce genre."

Harold se rendit compte que cette mission avait vraisemblablement beaucoup affecté John.

-" Et quel est mon genre?"

-" Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il n'était surement pas à la hauteur, mais vous avez dû vous en rendre compte si vous l'avez laissé tombé."

-" J'avais des vues sur quelqu'un de bien plus intéressant."

-" Et vous avez conclu?"

Harold regarda devant lui et sirota son verre.

-" C'est en bonne voie. Mais il est un peu long à la détente. "

John ricana.

-" Il sait surement que vous êtes un romantique et il veut vous impressionner. "

Harold rougit en s'apercevant que John savait ce petit détail alors qu'il ne le lui avait jamais montré. Reese voulut couper court à l'embarra de son partenaire:

-" Vous avez mangé?"

-" Non."

-" Ca vous direz de venir avec moi?"

Il regarda sa montre.

-" J'ai une réservation pour 20 heures 30"

-" Pourquoi pas. Mais je suis venu à pied."

-" Ce n'est pas grave, je serais votre chauffeur alors."

Lorsqu'ils sortirent Harold chercha sa voiture du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il se demanda si John avait loué un autre véhicule, puis il sentit une main se poser dans son dos pour le pousser.

-" Suivez-moi, je suis garer un peu plus loin."

L'informaticien se figea quand il vit l'ex-agent s'arrêter devant une moto.

-" Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?"

John ouvrit le top case et sortit deux casques.

-" On ne va pas très loin. "

Il tendit le deuxième à son partenaire qui sentait son cœur s'emballer de satisfaction. John avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Il monta sur le bolide et le démarra dans un vrombissement qui donna des frissons à Harold. Ils mirent leur casque et Finch s'installa derrière John qui se retourna pour lui dire:

-" Accrochez-vous à moi et tenez-vous bien, je suis sûr que vous aimez la montée d'adrénaline."

Evidement il se souvenait de cette fois où l'ex-reclus était monté avec leur numéro et où il avait même évoqué le fait de s'acheter une moto. Harold s'exécuta et entoura le corps de John de ses bras, posant ses mains en ayant pris soin de les mettre à des endroits stratégiques: une sur ses abdominaux et l'autre sur son torse. John sourit en sentant la proximité de son partenaire mais il sentit également une vague de chaleur l'attraper. Il retira la béquille et le frein pour faire comprendre à Finch qu'il allait démarrer. Ce dernier s'agrippa fortement sachant pertinemment que John mettrait les gaz violement.

Et ce fut le cas, John zigzagua entre les voitures à vive allure, effrayant parfois Harold qui sentait son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant Finch retira son casque et se recoiffa immédiatement sous le regard attendrit de son partenaire. John en fit autant.

-" Ca vous a plu?"

Demanda John.

-" Il faut vraiment que je m'en offre une."

John rit.

-" Cependant, je dois avouer que le costume n'est pas la tenue la plus approprié pour ce genre d'activité."

-" Vous avez raison. Allez, vous venez?"

Finch se retourna et aperçu l'enseigne du piano/restaurant. Un établissement réputé, difficile d'accès, et probablement un des meilleurs de la ville. John ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Harold.

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant. Harold fut plus que surpris. Il se tourna vers son compagnon alors qu'ils s'installèrent à table. L'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

-" Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir une table en si peu de temps? Il faut réserver au moins 3 semaines à l'avance!"

John lui fit un sourire ravageur.

-" J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Monsieur Wren."

-" Cessez votre petit manège John. C'est monsieur Reese que je veux à ma table et pas une pale copie."

-" Vous craquez déjà Harold?"

-" Je vous en prie, continuez. (Harold déplia sa serviette pour la poser sur ses genoux et reposa la question) Alors, dites moi comment avez-vous fait?"

-" Vous ne lâchez jamais hein?"

Harold sourit puis vit John relever la tête pour sourire à quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se tourna et vit Zoé Morgan qui s'avança vers John qui se leva pour l'embrasser.

-" Bonsoir John."

-" Evidemment" Murmura Harold.

-" Zoé."

Harold sentit l'agacement poindre lorsqu'il vit Zoé se coller contre John. Elle se tourna vers Finch pour le saluer.

-" Harold."

-" Mademoiselle Morgan."

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers John. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue:

-" Si jamais tu es disponible, tu sais où me trouver."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retira. John se rassit et fut très satisfait de l'impact de l'apparition de la femme devant Harold.

-" J'aurai dû me douter que c'est elle qui vous avez obtenu l'entrée. Que lui avez-vous promis en échange?"

-" Rien. Elle me devait un service."

Ils furent interrompus par la serveuse.

-" Puis-je vous proposer un apéritif messieurs?"

John coupa la parole immédiatement à Harold.

-" Deux coupes de votre meilleur champagne s'il vous plait"

-" Très bien monsieur."

La serveuse prit congés, Harold se détendit et fixa John.

-" Quoi?"

-" Vous cherchez à me rendre ivre Monsieur Reese?"

-" Ce n'est pas un verre de whisky et un verre de champagne qui vont vous saoulez Finch, je sais très bien jusqu'où vous pouvez aller."

-" Vous me sortez le grand jeu."

-" Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez?"

Harold attrapa la carte des menus, la scrutant du regard.

-" Vous êtes plein de surprise Monsieur Reese."

John s'approcha un peu plus de son partenaire.

-" Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu."

Ils commandèrent leur repas et commencèrent à manger quand Harold stoppa net en entendant la mélodie au piano qu'il reconnu instantanément. Il redressa la tête et observa le franc sourire de John.

-"Cela vient de vous?"

-" A votre avis Harold?"

-" Ce serait une coïncidence troublante que ce pianiste joue mon morceau favori."

John lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit:

-" Effectivement ce serait une sacrée coïncidence. Mais franchement, Finch, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit super joyeux votre truc."

-" Vous avez tort Monsieur Reese, cet opéra de Saint Saëns est très romantique. Bien évidement, il s'agit d'une œuvre sacrée alors il y a toujours un fond de tragédie."

-" Je ne vais retenir que le côté romantique."

Harold attrapa la main de John qui se figea devant l'attitude ouverte de son partenaire.

-" Merci John. "

-" J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes."

Soudain un flash lumineux éclaira leurs visages, suivi d'un grondement. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir la pluie frapper le sol. Harold en profita pour lâcher la main de John et retourner à son repas.

-"J'aurais dû prendre la voiture finalement" Dit John.

-" Cela finira par se calmer peut-être, d'ici que nous partions."

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils attendirent devant le porche, casques à la main.

-"Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça se calme..."

-" Peut-être devrions nous appeler un taxi, et vous récupérerez votre bolide demain?"

John fit un tour sur lui même, regardant le restaurant vide, la rue vide également. Harold fronça un sourcil cherchant à lire dans l'attitude étrange de son partenaire. Ce dernier attrapa le casque des mains de Finch et les posa à terre à l'abri. Puis il prit la main de son partenaire pour l'attirer sous la pluie.

-" John!? Que faites-vous?"

Reese s'arrêta, leva la tête vers le ciel pour laisser la pluie battre son visage. Finch qui avait envie de se mettre à l'abri fut subjugué par l'image qu'il avait en face de lui. John avait l'air serein, profitant de l'instant, comme si l'eau pénétrait en lui. Les gouttes accentuèrent les traits de son visage. Puis l'ex agent revint poser son regard dans celui de Finch qui était maintenant complètement trempé mais médusé. Il attrapa son visage en coupe. L'informaticien se tendit, se demandant s'il oserait l'embrasser en plein milieu de la rue. Il eut rapidement sa réponse en sentant les lèvres humides de John se poser sur les siennes, d'abord dans un léger baiser. Il sentait les pouces de Reese caresser ses joues, balayant la pluie, il recula légèrement et revint pour un baiser un peu plus pressant. Finch se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer, il attrapa les bords de la veste de John pour le rapprocher et accentua le baiser.

Finalement à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Harold observa le sourire de son compagnon qui semblait heureux. L'informaticien brisa le silence:

-" Vous êtes conscient que nous sommes en plein milieu de la rue, qu'il pleut et que nous sommes trempés et que probablement nous allons finir avec une pneumonie d'ici demain?"

John rit de bon cœur.

-" Surement, mais ça en valait la peine."

Finch surprit son partenaire en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

-" Et extrêmement romantique. Vous me surprenez encore John."

Une lueur de fierté apparut dans le regard de l'homme au costume. Il se détacha d'Harold, attrapa les casques et lui en tendit un.

-" Allez, rentrons avant d'attraper froid."

-" Ce n'est pas de refus."

Ils repartirent à moto et John s'arrêta directement à leur planque qui était la plus proche. Ils étaient mouillés de la tête au pied, leurs vêtements lourds et collants. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Finch tapa le code et se retourna pour dire quelque chose à John mais il n'eut pas le temps quand celui ci l'embrassa avidement, le plaquant contre la porte, ses mains posées contre la paroi de part et d'autre du visage de l'informaticien. Harold répondit vivement à cet assaut, attrapant la nuque de John, saisissant ses cheveux mouillés. L'ex agent ne put contenir un gémissement, sentant tout à coup que son corps se réchauffait. Il mit fin au baiser, se reculant.

-" Bonne nuit Harold."

Il recula d'un pas et sourit en voyant le regard surpris de Finch.

-" Vous ne restez pas?"

-" On m'a toujours dit de ne jamais coucher au premier rendez-vous."

John fut ravi de voir les joues de son compagnon s'empourprer. Il savait pertinemment comment embarrasser l'informaticien et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire, au grand dam de sa victime. Et il en rajouta une couche.

-" Et vous vouliez que je vous courtise, pas que j'aille jusqu'au bout."

Harold secoua la tête.

-" Je voulais effectivement que vous me séduisiez, je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez aussi être stupide!"

John prit un air faussement choqué.

-" Vous me vexez là Finch."

Harold se retourna et retapa le code en ouvrant la porte, il pivota et lança un regard autoritaire à son partenaire.

-" Vous êtes complètement trempé, et même si la température vient de monter d'un cran, je vous suggère d'aller vous changer. Il est hors de question que je joue l'infirmier demain!"

John sourit à pleines dents. Il passa devant l'informaticien et s'arrêta.

-" C'est vous le patron."

Puis il attrapa la cravate mouillée de l'informaticien et se pencha vers son oreille.

-" Mais il va falloir vous déshabiller aussi. Je peux peut-être vous aider?"

Puis il lâcha l'accessoire et s'écarta de lui, frustrant son compagnon.

-" Sauf si vous préférez que je rentre chez moi une fois changé."

John fut surpris lorsque Finch attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il le repoussa d'un geste vif.

-" Je crois que j'ai saisi le message." Sourit John.

-" Bien. Dans ce cas, vous savez où se trouve la salle de bains."

-" On ne va pas directement à la chambre?"

-" John! Allez ouste, nous sommes en train d'inonder le sol!"

-" Oui chef!"

John se dirigea vers la salle de bains, sachant très bien qu'il serait rejoins rapidement par Harold qui était beaucoup plus entreprenant qu'il ne le pensait. Juste avant de disparaitre il se retourna pour dire à Finch:

-" Je suppose que j'ai réussi à vous séduire?"

Harold sourit tendrement, repensant à cette soirée.

-" A votre avis Monsieur Reese? Vous m'avez embrassé sous la pluie et en pleine rue sans que je ne vous dise quoi que ce soit. Cela devrait vous éclairer. En y repensant, je n'en reviens pas de ce que vous me faites faire!"

-" Je sais, je suis irrésistible."

Harold roula des yeux devant l'attitude de fausse arrogance de John, mais hélas pour lui, l'homme au costume avait raison: il était irrésistible, mouillé ou pas d'ailleurs, et il avait bien l'intention de le lui prouver.

 **THE END**

 **ps: Il se peut qu'une suite carrément pas appropriée soit écrite... je la donnerai à celles et ceux qui me la demanderons. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN : voilà ma fin « inappropriée ». Je vous préviens j'ai dérapé et donc c'est pas à laisser entre toutes les mains. Je ne pouvais pas finir dans déraper.**_

 _ **Merci tout le monde d'avoir voulu cette suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

####################

John sortit de la salle de bains avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. Il écouta le bruit ambiant pour détecter où était Harold. Il sourit en entendant du bruit dans la chambre. Il s'y dirigea. Arrivé devant la porte il s'appuya contre le cadre et croisa les bras, observant Finch en train de poser ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il avait revêtu un tee shirt gris et son pantalon de pyjama.

-« Vous allez déjà vous coucher ? »

Harold sursauta et se tourna. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver son compagnon vêtu d'une simple serviette. Le contraire l'aurait sûrement étonné.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour le moment ».

John se dégagea de la porte et avança vers lui, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres.

-« Vous me voyez sans vos lunettes ? »

-« Monsieur Reese, je ne suis pas aveugle et si je ne vous vois plus assez, il ne me restera qu'à vous toucher »

John rit.

-« Vous êtes taquin ce soir Harold »

Il combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, posa une main sur la hanche d'Harold et l'autre sur son cou. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Finch mit sa main sur le bras de l'ex agent et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque dans une caresse lente mais précise. Son autre main se posant sur sa hanche. Il sentit les lèvres de John s'écarter légèrement, laissant la place au bout de sa langue pour venir effleurer la sienne. Il céda immédiatement à la légère pression et laissa l'intruse venir le caresser. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et la main de John passer sous son tee shirt. Il se tendit tout de suite en sentant les doigts de l'homme au costume passer dans son dos. Sa cicatrice. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la touche déjà.

Reese avait perçu le mince changement dans le corps de son partenaire et se détacha légèrement de lui pour le regarder.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harold ? » Lui murmura t il tout en continuant de lui caresser la nuque.

-« Rien » mentit l'informaticien.

-« Ne me mentez pas s'il vous plaît. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille plus loin je comprendrais. »

Harold esquissa un sourire devant la tendresse de John. Il savait qu'il ferait attention à lui, comme il le faisait toujours. Mais là, c'était sa propre crainte. Finch appuya sur sa nuque pour l'attirer dans un baiser avide et John laissa échapper un long soupir.

-« Ce n'est pas ça John… c'est ridicule… »

John fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et frôla les lèvres de Finch avec son pouce.

-« Je n'y toucherai pas, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur »

-« Vous me connaissez par cœur John, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Pas encore. Mais j'ai appris à lire votre corps, vos gestes »

Le cœur de l'informaticien sembla fondre. Comment cet homme qui était un ex tueur, capable de briser n'importe qui en deux pouvait il être capable d'autant de douceur et de tendresse ? Il le savait, parce que c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'avait choisit comme employé : c'était un homme bon. Mais qu'on avait utilisé comme une arme parce que sa bonté n'avait pas de limite. Il était toujours prêt à tout pour sauver son pays, ses amis, de parfait inconnus. Finch se détacha de Reese. Il attrapa le col de son tee shirt et le retira, se retrouvant torse nu devant son partenaire. Il observa le regard de John, puis se tourna pour être de dos.

-« Je la déteste. Pour tout ce qu'elle représente, pour ce qu'elle me rappelle sans arrêt. Pour ce qu'elle m'empêche de faire. »

John grimaça devant cette immense cicatrice qui modifiait considérablement le dos de son compagnon. Nul doute qu'elle devait le faire souffrir atrocement. Il s'approcha lentement et se demanda s'il devait y toucher. Mais une partie de la cicatrice attirait inexorablement son regard. Une fraction de la brûlure partait de sa hanche et dessinait un sillon qui semblait terminer sa course quelque part sur la fesse de Finch. Sans s'en rendre compte il était en train de suivre son tracé du bout de ses doigts. Il s'arrêta sur l'élastique de son pantalon.

Il se pencha et déposa quelques baisers sur les épaules de son compagnon puis dans son cou, continuant de caresser sa cicatrice. Il avait terriblement envie de savoir où elle s'arrêtait. Il passa le bout de ses doigts dans l'élastique et s'arrêta :

-« Je peux ? »

Harold remarqua le changement dans la voix de John. Il fit signe de la tête que oui et il retint son souffle en sentant l'autre main de son partenaire passer devant et venir lui caresser le torse. John se colla contre lui et continua à l'étourdir de baisers dans son cou. Puis il sentit ses doigts descendre le long de sa fesse, traçant sa cicatrice et faisant glisser son pantalon par la même occasion. John rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'informaticien.

-« Je suis désolé Harold… je la trouve….excitante. Elle met encore plus votre postérieur en valeur, déjà que je le trouvais très sexy! »

-« John ! »

L'ex agent sourit, sachant qu'Harold allait virer au rouge, mais il avait besoin de détendre l'atmosphère. L'informaticien se retourna et vint embrasser John qui sentit à nouveau la chaleur l'envahir, lorsqu'il devina ce qu'était en train de faire la main droite de Finch. D'abord elle se posa sur son épaule. Puis les doigts de l'informaticien effleurèrent sa peau devenue brûlante. S'attardant sur ses pectoraux, dessinant ses muscles, puis glissant sur son ventre. Il ne put retenir un gémissement entre le ballet que jouaient leurs langues et les caresses divines d'Harold. Ce denier semblait vouloir le torturer. Passant le bout de ses doigts sous la serviette et les ressortant aussitôt pour venir effleurer la hanche de John qui frissonna.

L'homme au costume ne se rendit plus compte de ses gestes, complètement absorbé par ceux d'Harold. Mais il avait une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur son fessier, cherchant à le coller davantage contre lui. Ce qui fit sourire Finch.

-« Je vous croyais capable d'un peu plus de contrôle Monsieur Reese »

-« Pas avec vous. »

Ne voulant pas tester les limites de John, Harold passa une main habile sous la serviette et la détacha pour la laisser tomber au sol. Il en profita pour retirer son pantalon de pyjama. Il vit John sourire.

-« Vous êtes plein de surprises aussi Harold. »

L'informaticien semblait ne pas comprendre.

-« Je ne vous aurais jamais pris pour quelqu'un qui dort commando »

Cette fois ci, c'était sur, il était confus.

-« Commando ? »

-« Vous ne connaissez pas l'expression ? »

\- « John, n'avons-nous pas mieux à faire que de parler sémantique ? »

Le regard se John devint félin.

-« Mais justement, j'y venais. »

Il s'approcha davantage et passa le dos de sa main contre le torse d'Harold, descendant inexorablement plus bas. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Sa main venait de dépasser son nombril. Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Finch pour parcourir son cou et remonter vers son oreille. Puis il chuchota

-« Être commando, c'est ça... »

Il descendit sa main et frôla la turgescence d'Harold qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

-« Ne pas porter de sous vêtements… mais vous n'écoutez plus ce que je dis »

Harold tenta de reconnecter son cerveau.

-« C'est un peu…. difficile là. »

La main de John remonta pour redescendre de plus belle.

-« Je veux vous faire perdre la faculté de réfléchir » Ajouta t il en mordillant son cou.

-« Vous y parvenez parfaitement b…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'à nouveau les lèvres de John étaient sur lui. Il en laissa échapper un gémissement. La respiration forte et la chaleur du corps de Reese le ramena un instant sur terre. Il caressa son dos, sentant les cicatrices qu'il connaissait presque par cœur pour les avoir soignées. Certaines mieux que d'autres. Puis ses mains finirent par caresser le fessier de John, le forçant à se rapprocher. L'ex agent retira sa main pour la placer sur les reins de son compagnon. Leurs corps vinrent se souder, chacun sentant la chaleur de l'autre, les battements rapides de leurs cœurs, leurs respirations saccadées. John sentit qu'Harold le poussait. Il comprit rapidement la manœuvre et s'allongea sur le lit tout en attirant son partenaire sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Harold :

-« Votre dos ? Ça va aller ? »

-« Il serait préférable que nous inversions les rôles … (il se sentit rougir) mais pas encore »

John lui sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-« C'est vous le chef d'orchestre »

Harold se stabilisa et s'empressa de dévorer le cou de John. Combien de fois avait il rêvé de faire ça ? Toutes ces fois où l'homme au costume gardait son col de chemise ouverte, il avait rêvé de passer ses mains à l'intérieur, de venir goûter à la peau ambrée de John, et cette fois ci c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il n'en revenait pas.

-« Harold, vous recommencez à réfléchir »

L'informaticien se redressa légèrement sur ses avant bras et déposa des petits baisers sur les lèvres de John. Puis il frotta son bassin contre celui de son compagnon, observant sa réaction.

-« Vous êtes décidément très bavard John… »

Il sourit en le voyant se mordre la lèvre et garder le silence. Il recommença son geste, extirpant quelques râles de son partenaire. Ce dernier redressa la tête pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche et pour littéralement la dévorer. Cette fois ci ce fut Harold qui gémit. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent plus pendant un long moment, savourant l'instant.

John avait finalement basculé pour se retrouver sur Harold, n'arrivant plus à se contenir. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas être pressant, pour prendre son temps mais Finch en avait décidé autrement, le poussant à bout. Alors il n'avait plus réfléchit et s'était laissé guidé par ses pulsions et celles d'Harold.

.

Une bonne heure plus tard Harold était sur le dos, sa main caressant la base des cheveux de John, cherchant à ne pas s'endormir. John était sur le côté, allongé de biais, le coude posé sur le lit et sa tête dans sa main, observant son compagnon. Son autre main faisait des allées retours sur son torse. De temps en temps il se redressait pour déposer un baiser sur son bras, son épaule, ses lèvres. Harold sourit, heureux.

-« John ? »

-« Mmmoui ? »

Il tourna la tête pour capter le regard de Reese.

-« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit avant ? »

-« Pour les mêmes raisons que vous probablement… Et comment pouvais-je savoir que je vous intéressais ? »

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

-« Je suppose que vous ne pouviez pas. »

-« L'important c'est qu'on le sache maintenant. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Finch lui caressa le visage et vit son sourire taquin apparaître.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il, prêt à entendre sa bêtise.

-« Vous m'avez beaucoup surpris ce soir vous savez ? »

-« Tout ça parce que j'aime parfois ne pas mettre de sous vêtements ? »

John vint lui mordre l'oreille.

-« C'est très excitant, surtout vous concernant. »

-« Un rien semble vous embraser John. »

-« Je n'y suis pour rien, vous êtes appétissant. »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre pour un compliment ou si je dois trouver cela offensant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être comparé à un dessert. »

John rit dans le cou d'Harold.

-« Ce qui m'a réellement surpris c'est la façon dont vous avez été entreprenant. Je vous croyais un peu plus sur la réserve. »

L'informaticien attrapa le visage de son compagnon et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Il se détacha brusquement en souriant devant la mine surprise de John.

-« Que voulez vous, vous êtes très provocant. »

Il se laissa retomber sur le coussin et ferma les yeux.

-« Maintenant que nous avons établis à quel point nous nous inspirons l'un l'autre, la journée a été riche, je voudrais dormir. »

John déposa un baiser léger et se coucha à son tour sur son oreiller mettant ses mains sous sa tête.

-« Je pense que demain matin je vais avoir envie d'un dessert. »

-« Bonne nuit John ! »

Reese rit.

-« Bonne nuit Harold. »

L'informaticien éteignit la lumière et vint se caler contre John, plaçant son bras sur son torse. Il allait bien dormir il en était sur. Il le fallait car lui aussi aurait sûrement envie d'un dessert à son réveil...

THE END


End file.
